New World War
The New World War, aka "the War", was a global conflict on the New World that lasted through-out much of 74 AV. Eight of the ten Colonial Powers on the New World were direct combatants, formed as two opposing military alliances. Background The Colonial Powers of the New World had never enjoyed the same level of diplomatic cooperation as had existed on the Old World before the Evacuation. However, a cultural similarities between the monarchies of the United Commonwealth, Ameropacifica, and Iran-e Bozorg, had allowed for cordial diplomatic and trade relations. It was viewed, by rival powers, that the three would likely for a military alliance if one was threatened by the other. Rivalries between the Colonial Powers were entrenched before contact had even been re-established in orbit around the New World. Like the United Commonwealth, the colonial powers each had forged their own national epics, complete with allies and enemies. Prelude Admist already on-going economic and diplomatic tensions between Ameropacifica and the Asean Republic , the Asean Republican Navy identified and captured the Taiwan no Jīngshén, a stealth submarine in Asean waters on a mission to collect acoustic signatures of Asean naval vessels for use in torpedo guidence systems. The Taiwan was forced to surface and the crew taken prisoner. In-retaliation, the Asean Republic targetted and destroyed the known surveillance satellites used by Ameropacifica. A few hours after the attack, Ameropacifica targetted known Asean satellites. Fearing further escalation, the Asean Republic convened an emergency meeting with the ambassadors of the European Union, United Arab Republic, and the Bharatey-Raaj-the primary rivals of the United Commonwealth and Iran-e Bozorg, whom the Asean Republic feared would rally to the defence of Ameropacifica in the event of war. The Asean Republic was especially concerned of joint-action from Ameropacifica and the United Commonwealth, with whom it shared a land-border and was known to have a powerful navy, or at the very least that powers friendly to Ameropacifica would allow them use of orbital assets. Intelligence assets in Asean reported the movement of high-value diplomatic individuals to the United Commonwealth, whom convened a summit with the other monarchies and also the Union State-a known rival of the European Union. The military assets of the colonial powers were mobilised following the two conventions, naval escorts of trade goods put into effect, and preliminary targetting of known orbital assets of all the Colonial Powers were prepared. Course of the War (United Commonwealth) Note: all dates and times given are in Commonwealth Standard Time. '' 'Escalation' On 4F8-74, the guided missile destroyers: ''HMS Constancy and Splendor, and HMS Valour and Vengeance were escorting merchant navy vessels between Vouchsafe and Iran-e Bozorg across the Great North Sea. The advance escort submarine, HMS Foresight and Seafire, detected the acoustic signatures of European Union destroyers, Mara Reĝo ''and ''Eŭropo Universala, approaching over the horizon on a presumed attack heading. To ensure combat advantage, Captain Arthur Holcott of the Constancy, gave the order to engage the oncoming vessels with over-the-horizon railgun fire, and launched missiles. Attack commenced at 15:46:01 CST. The resulting engagement saw the loss European Union Mara Reĝo, and the loss of the HMS Valour and Vengeance. As news of the engagement reached the other colonial powers, anti-satellite missiles were launched en-masse, and the orbital-assets of the warring powers were destroyed. Final messaged relays gave the orders for all deployed fleets to assemble at the respective ports of their colonial powers. 'Capture of Kimberly' On 3J9-74, the Asean army attacked the largely undefended city of Kimberly. The Commonwealth Defence Force had not believed that such an operation would be possible due to the considerably difficult and mountainous terrain between the coast and in-land Cape Yonder. Acting on prior intelligence, Asean forces were able to quickly move into the key positions around the town and target life-support infastructure with guided missiles, effectively forcing the capitulation of the colony. Sporadic combat broke out between the mobilised Territorial Defence Force for the remainder of the day before the Asean army pacified the colony. At 22:14:08 CST the then Lord Purcilas, Rachelle Algerina Purcilas, authorised the surrender of the town after the other members of the Purcilas family had been hidden before committing suicide. 'Blockade of Xīnjiāyuándu' After the defeat of the Asean fleet at the Bay of Churchill, the Fleet of the Right and Revenge begun to sail west 'Armistice' f 'Aftermath' Category:Events